The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana makinoi and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Star’. ‘Blue Star’ represents a new Gentian, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Blue Star’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a nursery plot of Gentiana makinoi ‘Marsha’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,562) in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in May of 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.